Business To Attend To
by Silver Running Water
Summary: Serena Anderson works as a secretary for a CEO. Her hormones rage when she sees Darien Shields walk into the office for an interview and as days go by, she's almost certain that's he's hiding something and she's determined to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I finally got around to revising Business Replies. I renamed it and revised it greatly! I hope you enjoy this new version, and I'm sorry if it has a slow start… I promise it will speed up next chapter! This chapter is from Serena's point of view.

DISCLAIMER: don't own characters.

------------------------------------

**Business To Attend To**

By Silver Running Water -- Chapter 1 

------------------------------------

"Darien Chiba." That was it. I looked up at him and tried not to think of how devilishly handsome he was. That'd be inappropriate. But still, I couldn't help it…

I forced myself to ignore those wily thoughts and focus on neatly crossing his name off of Mr. Logan's agenda.

He had walked up to my desk and stated his name as if he did this sort of thing everyday. As if he got interviewed all the time and knew he was going to get the job. I don't know why, but it irritated me more than the fact that I actually found him handsome; and I didn't want him to get the job. Just so he wouldn't be so perfect anymore. I suppose that's an evil thought, but what could do I? I was only human.

"You may take a seat," I replied indifferently and shuffled the papers around my desk, trying to look professional and as if I had things to do other than stare at him all day. 

"Where?"

What? I looked up quickly and realized that there weren't any chairs indeed. Darn. In the movies they always had them placed conveniently across the secretary. I grew slightly embarrassed at my blunder, but was determined not to let it show and keep up my nonchalant exterior. 

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to stand," I carelessly waved a hand around the room. 

He only raised an eyebrow. What was it with this man? I sincerely hoped that he didn't think that he was perfect. But I knew he did. And once again as I stumbled on to that fact, it annoyed me even greater.

It was silent for five minutes as he stood there, observing the room that I had decorated myself. My desk was placed horizontally facing the entrance and the file cabinets were lined up against the walls. I had random plants scattered on top of shelves and little stuffed animals. The walls were olive painted because I had always had this dream to work in an office of that color. Mr. Logan didn't mind how I decorated, as long as I made it more appealing. The door to his own office was behind my desk, so it wasn't possible to get past me without an appointment. Unless I was sleeping. Which didn't happen as often as I wanted.

I knew that Mr. Logan was ready and waiting. I kept track of these things, so of course I should know, but I've also been with him long enough to know how he works. 

He'd become displeased that the interviewee was late and that would put them on his grumpy side, and once he became grumpy, he was cold and sarcastic and took pleasure in watching people fumble around and screw up their interviews. A minute was a big deal in his life. He watched the clock in his office like an eagle whenever he had to interview, which is why my voice was a bit gleeful as I told Mr. Shields he could go in- a minute too late.

Which is also why I was surprised when I glanced at my own Far Side desk clock and realized that Mr. Shields had been in the office with Mr. Logan for over half an hour. It was a record. And highly suspicious. I'll admit that I was a little curious to find out what was going on in there. But it could wait. I had much paper work to do.

I glanced at my desk.

The surface was wiped clear in the center and all my files and contents were organized. Miserably, I realized that on the contrary, I had nothing to do. 

I sighed and had the deepest urge to twiddle my thumbs. But I wasn't like that. I was Ms Professional who had no outside life. But really, after three years of no outside life, you begin to miss the "real" world that you've spent your whole life getting prepped for.

I gave another huge sigh, and out of boredom and pitying myself, I began to twirl around in my chair for amusement.   

I had been spinning around for about five minutes when I began to feel nauseous. No one ever told me the side affects to having fun. Then again, no one would bother considering I'm a strait-laced girl. 

I heaved a sigh and stopped spinning my chair. But that didn't mean the world stopped. In fact, I kept seeing blurry objects around me. I frowned as I sat still, staring straight in front of me, waiting for my vision to sharpen. And when my vision sharpened, it focused on Darien Shields standing in front of me. 

I gasped slightly and could feel my cheeks redden deeply. He looked around the office, giving me time to compose myself, and I felt embarrassed at being caught at acting unprofessional. He must have been one of the blurs that I had seen moving around me.

I cleared my throat hastily and looked up at him. "How may I help you?" God, I sounded like a sales clerk.

His mouth lifted slightly before he answered. "Mr. Logan would like that I schedule another appointment."

I'm sure that I reminded him of a fish as I gaped at him amateurishly. He was the first one that had ever been asked to schedule another meeting after being late to the first one. I moped inwardly that my antics to make him late hadn't worked. Snapping out of my daze, I reached to the right side of the desk and grabbed an appointment book. I flipped through searching for an open slot.

"Let's see… Mr. Logan is available… hm… he's actually quite busy for the next two weeks… but I think that I can pencil you in three weeks on… on Tuesday?" I glanced up at him for conformation. 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully before holding up a finger, motioning for me to wait as he stepped aside and pulled out his portable phone.

While I waited for him to check his own schedule, the phone on the desk rang and I reached for it.

"Hello, Mr. Logan's office, Serena Anderson speaking." I paused. It was someone canceling an appointment in two days. "Alright, I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you for telling us ahead of time." I hung up and flipped back a couple of pages in the appointment book. As I erased the appointment and wrote a yellow sticky note reminding myself to tell Mr. Logan of the canceled appointment, Darien Shields came back up to my desk.

"Sorry, I'm not free that day," he told me warily, and I had a glimpse of his stressed face. Suddenly, I felt sorry for the man. He hadn't done anything to me, yet here I was, ruining his chances of a job. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

I gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "That's alright. Someone just called in and canceled an appointment for this Friday. Would that suit you better?"

He didn't even have to make a call; he immediately gave a curt nod. I guess his secretary must have told him what days he was available. "That'll work."

"Alright, the appointment is right before lunch at 11am." I quickly wrote down the information on a small piece of paper and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks and left, leaving me to stare at his retreating back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? I hope that wasn't too boring or confusing! More will be explained in the next chapter! Please read and review! Don't forget to check out my website Silver's Heaven for more. (www.silvers-heaven.cjb.net) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you weren't too confused by the previous chapter! I'll explain almost everything in this one. Please R&R. This is a bit different for me, so I want to know what you think. Don't forget to check out my website at www.silvers-heaven.cjb.net! 

DISCLAIMER: don't own characters. Do own story. Don't own characters. Do own story…

------------------------------------

**Business To Attend To**

By Silver Running Water -- Chapter 2 

------------------------------------

I dropped my keys down on the coffee table by the entrance and closed the door with my foot. It had been a tedious day at work with not much to do other than paper work. I walked to the kitchen on my right and plopped the groceries on the counter before I started rummaging through my fridge. I had to push several unknown items aside to find what I was looking for. Instant Curry. I'd have to call in the exterminator to get rid of those unidentified objects. There's no way I was touching something hairy.

I blew some hair out of my face and stuck it into the microwave. I wasn't much of a cook. I never got a chance to learn, considering the fact that my parents always pushed me out of the kitchen. Or when they did allow me to help out with something, they always made sure that I knew where the fire extinguisher was.  

I fondly smiled as I remembered the memories. But my family was back in Japan and I hardly had any connection with them anymore. I guess you could say that I was starting to feel slightly homesick after not seeing them for a year. 

The microwave beeping brought me out of my past and I grabbed the instant dinner out. 

"Dammit," I muttered as it burned me. I threw the dinner onto the counter and quickly ran my hand under some cold water. Glaring at the dinner before I opened it with a pair of oven mitts, I inhaled deeply the delicious smell of curry. I licked my lips in anticipation as I poured out the contents onto one of my mismatching plates and walked to the couch in my dining room. 

As I silently ate dinner, I began to ponder about my life. Something about Darien Shields the other day made me want to question it. 

I knew that I was one of the best secretaries; I had to be, working for Mr. Logan. . He had inherited his company, Logan Enterprises, from his father when it was in the toughest times. Yet, he hadn't given up and through his persistence he had brought the company out of the slumps and turned it into one of the richest and most successful company in the country. 

I admired him. He was a terrific example of what one could accomplish if they set their mind to it. Becoming his personal secretary was a privilege and honor.

My dream had never included becoming a secretary. Not a hint at all. I had wanted to become a teacher. Went to UC Berkeley and had studied immensely to become a teacher. I had been a teachers aid when I suddenly began having doubts. I wasn't so positive that my short temper and curtness was suitable for working with children. When a close friend of mine had recommended me a position of interning at her local police station, I thought, What the hell? And took the chance. 

I loved it. I loved organizing the files and keeping track of the schedules. I was efficient with the computer and friendly with the officers. But after I graduated and broke my engagement with my fiancé, Seiya Kou, I was anxious to leave the area. So I applied to random companies offering to do secretarial work. How my application reached Mr. Logan, I still don't know, but I am sure damn glad it did. That was all five years ago.

I'm 27 now. My life is my job, and my job is my life. I wasn't able to keep in touch with any one from college life.

I grinned as I recalled Mina, one of the other secretaries in the company, who repeated to me daily: "Serena, you need a man in your life."

But every time she told me that, I shook my head; knowing Mina would never understand. I didn't need man. I didn't have enough time to entertain one. And as if I didn't have enough headaches.

But suddenly, after thinking about Darien, I wondered what it would be like to go out again and have fun. College life, I had only gone out a little. My wild ways from high school were gone, and all of a sudden I became "The Good Girl". 

I had sudden urge to go to a club. I hadn't been to one in literally, ages. Unexpectedly, I wanted to drop the professional act I held 24 hours a day. Sure, I had my occasional he's-so-hot moments and what-am-I-going-to-do, but for the most part, I held an educated, responsible aura around me. And right now, I wanted to get rid of it.

I quickly swallowed the rest of my Instant Curry and dumped the dishes off into the sink. I thought for a moment, wondering if I could really go to a club. But I would, I told myself determinedly and reached for the phone book lying by the phone. For one night, I wanted to go back to being the high school teenager I once was. I dialed the number to Mina's complex and her voice answered after three rings.

"Hello?" She asked slightly out of breath. My eyes rose at the possibilities that she could have been doing, but then I scolded myself for thinking those thoughts. They were inappropriate. I couldn't believe that I even thought them. "Hello?" Mina's irritated voice broke through and I replied hurriedly.

"Mina? It's Serena, from work?" I held my breath for some reason.

"Hey Serena! I'd never expect you to call. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I got to thinking about how I never go out, so I was wondering if you knew any clubs in our area." I paused uncertainly. I didn't want to go by myself, but I was unsure how to ask Mina to accompany me, since we were only close during work.

She laughed and I heard the ruffling of papers. "I know this fantastic club," she gushed out after a minute. "It's great and you'll love it! Would you mind if I joined you?"

I let out a sigh of relief before exclaiming, "Of course! I'd love it if you joined me!" I grinned, feeling jubilant and excited now. 

"Great! This club is the best because there's always a ton of people during weeknights. You'll have fun," she reassured me.

"I'm sure I will. When do you want to go?"

"Well, I have to be at work by 9am, which means we should leave the club around 1 or 2am, so we should be there around 9:30."

I promptly agreed with her, since I had forgotten all the dos and don'ts of clubbing. But tonight was the night that I was about to remember.    

The entire time that I got ready, my mind kept on drifting towards Darien. It infuriated me greatly, because I didn't even know him well. All I knew was that he was an extremely successful businessman and was the CFO of some company. I read about him often in the newspapers and his face was always splashed the cover of magazines. 

He made me want to go out and drop the professional act. No, that's just silly, he didn't make me. He got me thinking which led me to the conclusion that I should. 

Ever since he first walked into the office I was working in, I lost my conscience. I had become slightly giddy and in awe of him, which I had once promised myself never to become in front of a man. In fact, I was probably known for not showing any emotions at all.   

As I reached into my purse to grab a tampon so I could quickly change it before leaving, it came to me. The cause of all my problems and doubts and feelings was PMS! I smiled in relief that my abnormal behavior was actually normal. It had not been me thinking, but my hormones! I had an excuse for my randomly eccentric thoughts. 

With an explanation, which I readily accepted, I tilted my head and attached my hoop earrings. Giving myself the once over, I decided that I looked all right. Nothing that I felt like improving at the moment. 

I had on a beige halter and sliming black pants. I curled my blonde hair and had it cascading down my back, except I had these annoying bangs that kept getting my way. They were too long to be bangs, but too short to pull back. I growled at them in annoyance and grabbed my stuff before I started to hate anything else about me.

One thing that I remembered about going to a club was that confidence was. As stupid as it sounds, if you look unsure and self-doubting, you're bound to get the worst kind of guys who wouldn't mind taking advantage of you. I took the keys from the coffee table and locked the door as I left. I was picking Mina up and then we were heading over to The Glow together. She was to be the designated driver. I felt a familiar thrill sift through my veins that I hadn't felt for years. I was finally getting in touch with my party side after nine excruciating long years.

It was strange though. I had never felt the need to get in touch with my past before. The face of Darien Shields popped up in my head yet again, but I shook it out, reminding myself of the reason why I kept remembering him. PMS, I told myself firmly. The answer to all the problems women have. 

And I drove off to Mina's house, prepared for a night of partying. But I wasn't prepared for a night of unexpected surprises.   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well?? *gazes expectantly* Did ya like it? Are you still confused on anything? Please let me know what you think! If you do, then I'll keep working on this story now instead of putting it off now that I've finished revising it. Feel free to email me your ideas at magikalauthor101@yahoo.com and R&R. You can also visit my website at www.silvers-heaven.cjb.net. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the great reviews you left me! I've got great plans for this story! I'm so excited! And now… the next installment of Business To Attend To! 

Oh, just a note ahead of time. This chapter alternates between two scenes: one that happened in the past, and the other in the present. It should be pretty easy to distinguish them. I tried to make it easier with the line separators. 

------------------------------------

Business To Attend To By Silver Running Water Chapter 3 

------------------------------------

"And now, with great pleasure, I present to you the new CEO of Logan Enterprises." Thunderous applause filled the convention room, which we had rented for the night. 

As I watched my new boss walk up to the podium and shake hands with Mr. Logan, I started to space out and my thoughts turned to the previous night. 

---------------

I stumbled to my front door and leaned heavily against it. Butterfly kisses, which quickly turned passionate, were placed along my neckline. I breathed forcefully. My left hand sought out the doorknob as my back was pushed against the door. The kisses moved up my jaw and towards my lips. Hands were ravenously moving up and down my sides. It was getting out of control. My hand found the knob and I clumsily tried to twist it open. I had forgotten that the door was locked. 

"Wa…wait…" I breathed out. The kisses continued.    

---------------

"Darien Shields has an impressive resume. He attended Harvard for two years, before realizing that being a lawyer wasn't for him. His knowledge of the law though, is a very positive bonus. Saves us money on lawyers." Titters were heard around the room.

---------------

I stuck my hand in my purse, which I had been holding in my opposite hand, and grabbed around for the keys. After five minutes of blindly shuffling in my purse, I came across them. The kisses had now become rough against my mouth and my hands were clasped around a neck. I broke apart to unlock the door and we fell in. 

I dropped purse carelessly and the door was somehow kicked shut. I felt myself falling to the ground under the impact of another person. I melted into my soft rug as the kisses resumed on my collarbone. A quiet breath of arousal rushed out as I gave into the pleasure.

---------------

"Mr. Shields has worked as a CFO in our rival company, but found it unsatisfactory and began seeking a position in this company. We are very fortunate to have him aboard, not only because of the information he possesses, but because of his expertise of being in this business for eleven years and making a name for himself in four."

---------------

I had woken in the morning with a stinker. Morning breath. I pursed my lips and tried to swallow away the bad breath. I blinked a couple times rapidly to clear my hazy vision and looked to my right. A man was lying there, sleeping soundly naked. I hesitated before boldly rubbing my palm over his bare chest. His tousled hair made him look like an angel and called out to me. Leaning over, I ran my hands through his soft locks and he murmured something as he began to wake up. I smiled down at him, making sure to keep my mouth closed and as he slowly opened his eyes, I leaned back, not wanting him to see my face, which I was sure wasn't the most gorgeous thing in the morning. 

"Hey there sexy," he whispered to me and I noticed I wasn't the only one with morning breath.

---------------

"I chose Darien, out of hundreds of possibilities, not only because of his determination and experience, but because I truly believe that this man will be able to take this company even farther, help it climb even higher, and watch it grow even larger. He can do this, and he can help this company. I believe in him. And now, it's time to meet the man of the hour, Mr. Darien Shields! Darien, my boy, come up here."

---------------

I kept smiling at him as I scrambled off and grabbed the sheets, wrapping them around me. 

"I'm going to get a glass of water and some gum. Want some?" I asked, secretly hoping he did. He nodded as he sat up straighter, never taking his eyes off my figure. I winked at him before disappearing to the kitchen. We had somehow ended up in my bedroom on the bed, but I couldn't remember how. I was too drunk then and was starting to feel some of the effects. 

I grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down hastily before snatching a pack of strong mint gum. God knows that we both needed it.

I returned back to the room, the sheets tucked safely around me, and threw him a piece. He nodded his appreciation and I crawled back on the bed. I closed my eyes. 

For some strange reason, I never exactly got hangovers, no matter how drunk I was. I just got small headaches creeping in at random times. And I'd just throw up once if even, but that'd be the worst of my hangover. After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes back up and glanced at him. He was staring at me. I gave him a questioning look, but he just lightly shook his head and smiled, turning his gaze to something else in the room.

---------------

"Now Darien, just know that we've all got your back and can help you. People make mistakes; don't be afraid to make them. In fact, I'd prefer you to make them because that shows that you're taking risks, which is exactly what life is about. There are thousands of people in the company who can help you correct the mistakes you make. My secretary, Serena Anderson, is one of those people. She has worked for me for five years and it has been the best five years I've ever seen. She has been on top of things every single day and is a valuable asset to this company. She's a God sent angel. Serena, I couldn't have done it without you. Why don't you come up here, dear?"

---------------

"So what do you do?" I asked as I settled in comfortably against the bed frame.

He shrugged. "I'm a businessman."

I nodded and gave him a quirky grin. "And I… am a businesswoman."

He chuckled and leaned over. "Why don't we see what's under the covers?" 

"Hm… brilliant idea, but I think you've already see it."

"Yes, but I can't get enough of it. That and I was slightly drunk, so my vision was hazy. You looked like an angel when I was drunk, and I want to make sure that you are when I'm sober."   

I raised an eyebrow. "What type of compliment is that?"

He just shrugged again and gave me a lopsided smile. "I'm not good with compliments, I prefer to be blunt."

"I like that in a man," I purred and slowly reached to unravel the sheets.

---------------

"Serena?"

I felt myself being nudge and snapped out of my daze. Confused, I turned to Mina who was sitting next to me. 

She pointed towards the podium and whispered urgently, "Mr. Logan wants you to go up there."

I threw her a quizzical look as I folded my napkin, which I had been twisting in my hands the whole time unconsciously, and stood up. Smiling uncertainly, I joined Mr. Logan and Mr. Shields on the stage.

"Serena has had to put up with me for five years too long. She's seen me every morning and every night, which I think is too much for a young lady to handle." The group laughed and I smiled softly. "She's been the true motor of Logan Enterprises, helping me keep this company running in my last couple years when I needed it most. And now, Mr. Shields, I have the pleasure of knowing that with this lovely lady helping you now, the company is in good hands. With happy memories and good graces, I now step down from my position as CEO and officially hand it over to Darien Shields."

---------------

 I leaned against the doorway and rested my head on the frame. "So?"

"I'll call you." He bent down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Will you?"

"Of course, I've actually got your name and number this time."

"Oh, and you never got numbers before?"

"Not unless I meant to call them. I told you, I'm honest. I don't lead women on."

I smiled shyly. "Then I look forward to your call Andrew."

---------------

I spent the rest of the time walking around, shaking hands with our associates. I knew them all relatively well, since I would talk to them while they waited for Mr. Logan. As I greeted them and struck up conversations, Darien followed me as I explained to him what each associate did and I had him become to some extent comfortable with them. I introduced him to the associates, steering the conversations to topics he could talk about with ease. I wasn't about to let him get started on the wrong foot. 

"So do you think you got this under control?" I asked as I escorted him towards yet another business partner. He slowly nodded.

"I'll probably spend all night memorizing their faces and information about them."

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't bother. You'll catch on quick. And you should know most of them since you were a CFO, right?"

He seemed confused for a second before nodding again and I brushed it off when I saw I saw another CEO. It would be a long night.   

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the plot heats up… somewhat. Please tell me that wasn't too confusing for you! I hope not! PLEASE tell me what you think of the different perspectives of Serena.

If you have any questions what-so-ever, feel free to ask me! Either leave it in your review or email me at magikalauthor101@yahoo.com. 

Wow, I wrote this chapter in a couple of hours. I just had this sudden burst of inspiration after not writing for a couple of months. Awesome! Now I'm off to do some neglected homework. *grins* **Please R&R! I really want to know what you think!**

And, check this out: you can even have a sneak peak at the next chapter…

_"No really. The sex was unbelievable." He laughed._

_"Isn't it always with the women you pick up? They're professional aren't they?"_

_"You're such a comedian, really. Well, I think the sex was great. I was fairly drunk."_

_"That's a shocker; a CEO drunk. Alert the media…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm on a roll! I think this is going to be one of my favorite stories… *grin* Please, please, tell me if you start to get bored! I'll try to spruce it up, but you know me… nothing is ever as it seems. A humongous thank you and hug to Lillian who edited this for me and boosted my ego! (We are still not sure if that's a good thing). 

------------------------------------

Business To Attend To By Silver Running Water Chapter 4 

------------------------------------

I stared at the telephone rather sullenly and was beginning to doubt his sincerity of calling me. My god, how hard was it to pick up a phone these days? And assuming that he wasn't lying when he told me he was a businessman, I'm going to assume that he has a cell phone, so the excuse that he couldn't find a phone wouldn't work.

Giving the phone one last glance, I uncurled my legs and slid off the sofa chair. I padded across the kitchen counter and began to flip through several documents lying there.

After several moments of mechanically turning over pages, an idea popped into my head and I headed over to the computer.

---

"So then what?"

"Well, I promised to call and then left. I'm telling you, she's a gorgeous woman. Not to mention she has a sense of humor. She didn't hit me when I said that comment."

"The one about you wanting to see under the sheets to make sure she's still a goddess after being drunk."

"Something like that."

"Oh god Andrew. I bet you haven't called her even though you probably promised her."

He shrugged. "I'm getting to it. If I call immediately, it'll seem like I'm desperate, and I do not want to seem hopeless with her. She's just amazing."

"I'm sure."

"No really. The sex was unbelievable." He laughed.

"Isn't it always with the women you pick up? They're professional aren't they?"

"You're such a comedian, really. Well, I think the sex was great. I was fairly drunk though."

"That's a shocker; a CEO drunk. Alert the media. Does she know?"

"No. I only told her that I was a businessman."

"What'd she say?"

"That she was a business…woman. Clever eh? What's the big deal anyway?"

"I just don't trust them that's all. Gold diggers are what they all are."

"Even yours?"

"Especially mine."    

---

"Mr. Shields, what's the name of your wife?" I asked him as I unpacked one of his few boxes in his new office. It was the same office that Mr. Logan once occupied. God, that makes me feel old. It's as if the CEO's keep changing, but I, the aging secretary, never changes and lives through each CEO. Catch my drift? 

His head snapped up and he stared at me suspiciously. "Why?"

I frowned at him, confused. "What do you mean why? So that way I'll be able to call her by her name when she calls. Kathy Logan and I were always chatting while she waited for him."

He narrowed his eyes and continued to unpack the other box. "I don't have one." 

"Alright. A fiancée or a girlfriend perhaps?" I asked him casually, though I must admit a small part of me wanted him to say no. 

"Of course I have one. But that's still none of your business."

It was really a very microscope part of me that wanted that. I was getting a little offended. I was his secretary, I have a right to be treated with respect, and mind you, if I wasn't, I had power to move a few things around and ruin his job.

"Look, Mr. Shields, I don't know what's wrong with you this morning, but we certainly aren't starting off on the right foot. Let's try this again."

I closed my box and retreated out the door and closed it behind me, grabbing the coffee along the way. Counting to five before I knocked, I waited for no response and pushed the door open.

"Good morning Mr. Shields! I hope you're ready for your first day today. Your schedule has been kept moderately clear today except for a noon luncheon at a local restaurant with Mr. Stevens, which I'll remind you of when it's around eleven. The rest of your day will be spent unpacking and meeting your employees." Smiling superficially, I handed him his coffee, which was a bit cold already. 

He stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face before he reached out a hand and took his coffee.

"This is the way it'll be everyday. It's won't hard to get used to. So, do you have any questions?"

Mr. Shields narrowed his eyes uneasily before shaking his head and I gave him another phony smile before resuming my task of unpacking. 

"Good."    

I glanced at my silver Chanel wristwatch. It was an elegant watch with diamonds around the face. It had been given to me as a gift and I had no desire to replace it for one of the new, chic versions. I only use it to tell time.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, Mr. Shields." I told him, sticking my head into his office.

He nodded and I turned around. "Ms. Anderson?"

"Yes?" I stuck my head back in.

He paused and opened his mouth, before shaking his head. "Nothing."

My eyebrow was raised as I left his office, but then I just shrugged it off. I had moments like that before.

When Andrew neglected to call me, I had sat down at my computer and begun to write, having only a vague idea of what I was writing about. Often, I would do this. Just sit down at my computer and type something.

A secret desire of mine has always been to write a column about life in general and reality. It's number one on my Things-To-Do-Before-40 list. I had to bump the age up a bit because I'm already nearing thirty.

Anyway, I started to write something about waiting for a man and taking actions into your own hands. Actually, I'm a little old fashioned. The idea of calling a guy and asking him out makes me slightly uncomfortable.

I admit that I acted very out of character the other day with Andrew. But I just felt that I could loosen up. I wanted to loosen up. Maybe it was all the alcohol that made me hate my prudent image.

Talking about men, I wonder why Mr. Shields wouldn't tell me whether or not he had a girlfriend or something. He shouldn't be ashamed of the fact. How strange.

Maybe, I thought, I can find something on the Internet. After all, if he was CFO of our rival company, nothing is kept a secret.

And so, my plan of continuing to write what I hadn't finished the previous day was thwarted by my desire of knowledge and gossip. Although truthfully, who would I gossip with? My stuffed kangaroo? 

---

Darien sat in his black leather chair and uncharacteristically inhaled the smell. Oh, this was nice. Very nice. His thoughts wandered from the size of the room, whether or not civilians could see him way up there, and finally landed on Ms. Anderson, his personal secretary. 

She was something. He just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He allowed himself to admit that she was attractive, much more striking that his previous secretary, for sure. But, she just wasn't the type of girl he was looking for. 

It was true though; he did feel remorseful for being rude to her earlier. She was right, they did get off on the wrong foot and if he calculated correctly, he would be at the company for about a year and a half.

He glanced at his Rolex watch. Dammit, he inwardly swore, he was already five minutes late for his luncheon. 

---

Darien calmly walked into the small Greek bistro and a waiter promptly appeared.

"Mr. Shields, welcome. It's a pleasure to see you again. Mr. Stevens is waiting for you at your usual table, follow me."

"Has he been here long?"

"Not very. He arrived about 15 minutes ago." They appeared at a table and a man with blond hair glanced at them before he stood. 

"Darien, good to see you again."

Darien glared at his friend. "My dear Andrew, you've only but had the pleasure of my company last night. Or have you forgotten already?" He asked sarcastically as he took a seat.

"Of course I have not forgotten; it is hard to forget that I've been in such wonderful company such as yours." Andrew grinned.

"Cut it, Andrew. I have to get back to the office. Let's get this meeting along." Darien nodded curtly to the waiter who brought his usual. "So far, I have a certain degree of trust from everyone, but they're waiting for some big decision to come so they can pounce on me."    

"Well, don't give them a reason to mistrust you at all. I am still working on covering up all your tracks."

"Anything I need to remember?"

Andrew gave a casual shrug. "You were the CFO of a small company located in Japan, then left because you didn't believe in some of the things they were doing."

Darien ate his food slowly, absorbing the information. "Did you already enter this into the International Database?"

"Yes. I just need to work out a few details and we're set. So what did you do today?"

"Unpacked. Check is on me."

"It always was."

---

I pushed the door open and rushed to the phone. I had heard it ringing while I was fetching my keys.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Serena?" A deep voice asked and I recognized it immediately.

"Andrew! You called."  
He laughed. "Of course. I said I would, didn't I?"

I blushed at the thought of doubting him. "Yes, well… yes you did." I kicked my shoes off and took a seat on my nearby sofa. 

"Anyway, I was wondering," he coughed, suddenly nervous. I smiled in anticipation but didn't interrupt. "If, well, if you wanted to have lunch tomorrow. I know this really great place and you'll absolutely love it." He rushed out the last bit and I laughed softly.

"Of course I'd love to."  This was fabulous. I was finally shedding my conservative image layer by layer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're wondering why it's taken so long, it's because I wanted to make this chapter longer to get some things rolling already and build up the suspense, ya know. That, and I'm too busy re-reading the Shopohalic books by Sophie Kinsella. They're absolutely fab!

Did I mention that Lillian is awesome? I'm gonna pimp her ADORABLE site: -- VISIT!! And VISIT-- (my site! ^_~)


End file.
